


I am your RNA

by NikaAnuk



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AU, Fics for Pics, First Love, Fluff, M/M, bad boy Erik, good student Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/pseuds/NikaAnuk
Summary: I saw this art by Knowmefirst and decided I want to write something. This is how this short fluff happened.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/gifts).



> All credits for the art go to whoever made it! I just got inspired by it.

 

 

The door opened at the sunny June afternoon, the air smelling sweet with freshly cut grass.

 

“I can't really say that I agree with professor Turpin” Charles said, holding the door for Hank. “If he could only try and _listen_.”

 

“Charles, but we are now talking about laws of physics...” Hank stopped to look for his notebook.

 

“We both know that this is not what your project is about” Charles shook his head. “I just wish they could be more... open for ideas.”

 

“Maybe if the ideas were more traditional... Or... _legal_ , it would be easier for them” Hank said, stopping looking up. “I mean, he asked me for evidence and for information that I can't really give him. I can't just explain, look I'm... Oh” he stopped, looking somewhere over Charles' shoulder.

 

Charles turned away and his face brightened.

 

“Erik!”

 

The motorbike was parked on the other side of the school yard, the man sitting on the ground next to the machine was smoking; wearing black leather, with stubble, he almost screamed 'I'm not one of them'.

 

“I thought you said he was leaving” Hank said unsure, tightening his grip on his bag.

 

“Because I thought he is... I need to talk to him, excuse me...” Charles glanced at Hank with apologising smile.

 

“Just... You know, be careful.”

 

Charles didn't listen. He walked to the man, feeling like he's flying.

 

“I thought you're leaving the town” he said instead of greeting.

 

Erik grinned at him from where he was sitting. “I reckon I should say goodbye or something, right?” He shaded his eyes from the sun, with one hand. Charles noticed a new tattoo on the edge, the ink was fresh, very dark in comparison to the rest.

 

“What is that?” he asked, crouching and taking Erik's hand in his. “Oh god, no... Don't tell me you did...” He looked up from the tattoo, his blue eyes big with surprise, blush on his cheeks.

 

“Of course. It's one of your RNAs” the man explained with even wider grin.

 

Charles was lost on words. He swallowed and opened his mouth, only to close it.

 

“You must be insane” he said eventually, watching the tattoo again. “You don't even know what it is” he laughed.

 

“Nope. But you like them, don't you?”

 

Charles looked up at Erik.

 

“I _study_ them, it's not really like liking them... But yes, I think they are fascinating... And you tattooed one...” His eyes widened, when he looked at Erik. “Oh... Can't you stay?”

 

Erik shook his head, taking his hand back and getting up. For a second he looked from above at Charles and then reached to him, to help him up.

 

“No” he threw the roach to the ground. “Logan was clear this time – if I don't disappear, he will put me in the jail” he sounded serious for once and Charles looked at him scared. “But it doesn't mean I can't take you home first” he added, his face breaking into a grin.

 

Charles grinned back without looking back, got on the back of the motorbike.

 

They drove around the school yard and with a roar of the engine, drove in the town. Charles wrapped his arms around Erik's waist, his face pressed to his jacket. He knew already that he will miss him terribly.

 

They drove around the town, few people looked after them. Erik even drove past the police station, luckily Logan was nowhere to be seen.

 

They finally got on the quiet district where Charles lived. Erik stopped in front of his driveway and Charles got off the motorbike. The possibility that he is seeing him for last time suddenly made him fell sick.

 

“Hey, _Mäuschen_ , what is it?” Erik asked, nudging him.

 

“I will graduate in two years. Promise me that you will come to see me.” Charles said, looking at Erik with determination.

 

Erik grinned at him. “Sure.”

 

“And... When you come... I will make tattoo the second row of the RNA. So it matches the one you have.” Charles added quickly, feeling the butterflies in his stomach. Erik only nodded, Charles leaned to him and kissed him quick on kiss lips. “Don't forget me” he asked and turned to the house.

 

He could see his mother in the open door, knew it will probably end in a fight. And he could hear the engine starting and the motorbike driving away, with something that felt like half of Charles' heart.

 

LLE, 28.01.2017

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Law of Opposite Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine what happened few months earlier, when the boys met for the first time. 
> 
> No beta, terribly sorry.

Being the new guy at school was never easy, but you could get used to it after few times. For Erik it was his fourth school, and he didn't care much. It was also his last one – or so he hoped, since he would finally reach sixteen in two months and then they would finally leave him alone.

 

So far yet, the situation still didn't look good. Not only the winter has been cold, but also he has spent the bloody Christmas under the bridge, quite literally too.

Dad was out of the city and there were people coming for money – which explained why dad wasn't there – but Erik didn't have any money, so he took his things and left the flat.

For the first night, Erik broke into an old chapel on the graveyard. It was cold, creepy and a little scary, but the stone walls protected him from the wind and snow, and that was all he asked for.

 

For the time being, it was all good, because the school has been closed for the winter break. And this is where the idea came from. Why not to just go there? He could easily get inside, he could definitely use some hot shower, maybe get some food from the kitchen? Who would know about him? And even if, he can run away. Fed and warm, he will be strong enough to find different place, if needed.

With the bag on his shoulder he went.

 

Freezing, with his hands cold and the first symptoms of the illness he stopped by the back door, the one that led from lockers room to the sokker field. He knew there would be someone in the building, but he hoped that with some degree of carefulness, he could stay unnoticed.

 

For the rest of the day, Erik waited in the gym, on a pile of sport mats, drowsing off in the illusive warmth. His clothes were wet, his hands frostbitten. He curled in the corner, patiently waiting for every last person to leave school.

 

Around four in the afternoon the building was empty. Erik woke up from a nap, in this weird state, when he was already warm, but still shivered from cold. He got up, took his bag and left the room.

Just next to the gym were showers, and Erik decided to use them. At first the water was burning his skin and making him hiss in pain but then he just sat down on the floor, under the stream and enjoyed the warmth. When the shivers passed he stood up and washed himself, wrapped in a towel he headed to the gym. He found trousers and turtle neck in his back, put them on along with shoes and jacket and left to the empty corridors.

 

Walking the corridor, Erik checked door after door, if they were locked.; almost all were. The history class on the first floor was open, no one there. So he went to the kitchen, which was closed, but it didn't take him long to work the lock open and to get in. Place looked deserted and eerie. Not wanting to attract any attention, he didn't turn an light, worked his way to the kettle. He made himself tea, invading the cupboards; most of the fridges were empty, but he found some pasta and a stack of cans with tomatoes. So he settled for Italian for tonight, sat down on the counter, next to the microwave, waiting for food.

 

It was almost seven, there was no one in the building, the first person would probably show up the next morning and it'd be probably the janitor to keep the school warm against the winter's cold. Erik could definitely find himself a place to wait until tomorrow. As long as he didn't leave any tracks, he should be just about fine.

 

The hot shower and the food made him soon drowsy. Erik sighed, stretched out with a groan and cleaned after himself, hoping no one will notice the missing can of tomatoes, he pushed the opened pack of pasta deeper in the cupboard and put still wet bowl on the stack of them in different cupboard.

 

Tired, he came back to the gym, to his sport mats, covering himself with his leather jacket. He fell asleep, the moment his head touched the backpack, which worked now as a pillow.

 

 

He woke up the next day, when it was light already, which could only mean that it was around ten, if not later. That was unusual, but then, last few days were not kind to him, so maybe he needed rest. He could hear people moving around, the radio played in the offices, which meant that the school secretary or someone else were in, the janitor pushed something heavy on the floor. There was no point for him to move, they would probably discover him. For now, it was good to stay here and later... he would need to find himself different spot. It would be probably safer, if he stayed in different places every night.

 

He must've been fall asleep in one moment because he woke up in the afternoon, when the light was dim and when the school was silent again. He stretched and walked to the kitchen to make himself tea. The door were not a problem, they never were. When he thought about it, he was always good with locks, a natural talent, it seemed.

 

With a mug of warm tea he walked around the school slowly, enjoying the silence. It was totally different place without kids and teachers. He could go to the headmaster's office, or to teacher's room, or even to IT room but that was putting himself into the unnecessary danger. So he set down (?) at walking. At least until he heard some sound from the chemistry lab on the second floor. Still with the mug in his hand - there was no place to leave it, someone could find it - he sneaked to the door and pressed his ear to it; he heard faint music inside, some shuffling of glass.

 

Just like someone... was making some chemistry stuff. Slowly Erik pressed the handle and carefully looked inside.

 

;The phone left on the teacher's desk played some happy-chatty song; the Bunsen burner was on the first desk, something was boiling. But what really stood out, was the boy dancing to the song and singing it under his breath, at the same time mixing something in two long tubes.

 

“ _Shake it off... Shake it off..._ ” he muttered, his hips moving to the music, his hands however steady. 

 

Erik raised his eyebrows and walked in.

 

“Good day” he said, closing the door. 

 

The boy turned to him, in white lab coat, with goggles on his nose and gloves he looked like some crazy scientist from a cartoon. He opened his mouth, his cheeks scarlet red.

 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, staring at Erik. 

 

Erik shrugged. “Could ask you the same question.”

 

“I'm working here. Ms. Thomson let me work in here on my chemistry project” the boy explained defensively. Erik came closer to him. “I'm working here on acids, you shouldn't bring your tea” he added. 

 

“I'll watch my tea very carefully so no acid got in it, thank you very much. She just let you in?” he asked, sitting down on the teacher's desk.

 

“Yes...” The boy left put the tubes down carefully and took off one of the gloves to grab the phone but Erik was quicker. 

 

He read the screen. “Taylor Swift...” he looked up at the boy, raising his eyebrows. He switched to the email account to see if there was any name there, there was. “Charles Xavier... So, which one do you prefer?” he asked.

 

Charles' cheeks went even redder. Whatever went through his head, his eyes widened in horror. Eventually, he turned away from Erik, back to his work.

 

Erik watched for some time as the other boy was pouring one substances into tubes with another, or writing something, his back relaxing, as he focused on work. Every time he was confused or wondering about something, he ran a hand through his hair and leaned towards a notebook.

 

“Dare I ask what is this all about?” Erik asked eventually bored, when nothing happened.

 

“I see you did” Charles' response stung enough to made Erik smile, not to make him angry. 

Smart ass. 

 

“Indeed.” He grinned when the other boy looked at him. “So?”

 

“As you can perfectly well see, I'm working. Doing experiments. Give me back my phone, please.”

 

“Oh yeah, sorry” he looked at the phone and fund the song about 'shake it off' and played it again, He handed the phone. 

 

Charles left it closer to himself this time. He was about to return to his work, and ignore Erik, but Erik – despite the fact that the happy tune that was completely not his cup of tea – found himself sway to the rhythm and Charles froze, watching him in horror. When they reached the chorus again, Erik sang with the girl “ _Cause the players gonna play play play... And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate..._ ” 

 

And Charles finally seemed to swallow the mixture of shock and disbelief and he grinned, watching Erik sing few more verses.

 

“I didn't know you are a fan” he admitted.

 

“I'm not. But I get adjust pretty quickly. So, what do you do it in closed school?”

 

“From a guy who live in here” Charles snorted.

 

“Oh, are you spying on me?”

 

“I'm not a spy, but I can pull out my conclusions, you know, based on given data” he said dryly, but then smiled. “No, I just saw you on security cameras.”

 

“What?” Erik asked before he could stop himself. His last school didn't have any monitoring and he didn't really think that someone would bother with a high school... But then there was equipment here probably... Computers and stuff... “Well, you had a good views, haven't you?” he snorted.

 

“Not at all, there are no cameras in the bathroom. But they are some at gym, you're sweet boy, when you sleep.”

 

Erik felt a rush of anger; this skinny, little bastard saw him in the most intimate moment, when he was absolutely defenceless. Dad said to him once 'If someone sees your weakness, make sure he can't tell anyone' and he should do just that.

 

“I erased it” Charles added by the way, taking a closer look at one of the test tube. “I mean, my friend did for me. But the point is that no one will see you.”

 

“Why?” Was there any price?

 

Charles looked at him with his eyebrows raised.

 

“I thought it's quite simple, we're I the same situation. I erased the cameras so when someone asks where are ingredients you will have no idea, right?”

 

“I thought you had permission to be here?” Erik asked, tilting his head. 

 

“Well... I definitely mentioned to Ms. Thomson that I would need to come here for some additional experiments, but I'm not sure if she will remember... So, just in case, okay?” 

 

He turned to look at Erik, and his eyes were surprisingly clear and innocent. Maybe that was because of their colour, or maybe because those were the biggest and most blue eyes Erik ever saw.

 

But he nodded as there was no need to really make it harder. Charles in return smiled at him the most happy smile Erik ever saw.

 

 

The break lasted a week longer and Erik spent the time in the building; after the two first days he was more careful with walking along the corridors. Charles didn't show up often; after the first day he came back after three days and then Erik found him in chemistry class again two days after.

And that was all. He had a life probably. Erik could caught a glimpse of him, walking upstairs or he heard him; once he found a glove lying on the floor and he left it on the windowsill; the next time he went there, it wasn't there any more.

 

Eventually the break ended up.

 

JAN/FEB, 2018; LLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that was Shake it off by Taylor Swift. You better get over it now.


End file.
